Premonitions and Predictions
by The7thSephiroth
Summary: Tie-in to my crossover fic. It will star the characters who's universes will be visited by our hero's somewhere in the future. Rated T for the swearing that comes later on. Starring every character in the Super Smash Brothers franchise! On hiatus until


**Hey there, viewers!**

**If you've been following the first fanfic I made, then you know what this is for. If you don't, then do yourself a favor, and take a look at it now.**

**Now remember, this will not always say which universe our hero's will visit next. Just that they will some time in the future.**

**Now, the main disclaimer is on my profile, but i'm going to put a modified version of it below. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo, or anything to do with Super Smash Brothers. Got it memorized? If you don't, do so now. Note: Italicized phrases represent mental thoughts.**

* * *

><p>"Kirby! There are at least 6 of those things on your tail!" Yelled Meta Knight, busy with his own set of enemies. (note: the "things" are a mix of nightmares and soulless,and no, I will not say what they are, but you'll find out eventually). With that aside, let me explain what they are doing: The two were trying to get rid of the mysterious things that had shown up a while ago, and since that point, no one had seen King Dedede anywhere, so the duo had teamed up to try and find him. However, the efforts to try and accomplish those two things weren't exactly going as planned as you can tell so far. Now, let's get back to the action:<p>

_Great, I have to save both our skins, AGAIN. Though Meta Knight to himself._

He did a mach tornado to scatter the enemies surrounding him before doing a shuttle loop, then a drill run to finish them. With that done, he turned his attention to Kirby who briefly turned towards the sky with an expression that seemed to be saying "finally, it's my turn again" to the author.

_Wait, what_? The author went.

_How_ can he be aware of my existence?! _Not possible_! Said author said as he began to wonder how it was possible.

In the middle of the author's thinking of how it was possible, Meta Knight managed to defeat the foes that were following Kirby.

That night, there was a conversation between the two (okay, more like a one sided verbal dialogue with only nods and shakes of the head (or body) for a reply) began while they were eating.

" You know, I think that all of this may be a sign of things to come. The enemies we've been seeing lately are unlike anything that i've ever seen before, that, and King Dedede disappeared around the time they first showed up." Said Meta Knight, as he kept talking about other things (which we will not put here because it is irrelevant). Kirby then turned towards the sky with a look that said "How long did it take him to figure that out?" to the author.

HOW IS HE AWARE OF MY EXISTENCE?! Said author shouted from the other side of the fourth wall (the side that Kirby isn't on, obviously).

Kirby just shrugged (somehow) in reply.

_At least he doesn't know what'll happen if the viewers pick Dreamland to be visited first, right? The author thought._

Kirby nodded with a smile on his face.

At this point, the author just decided to end this chapter right here due to being extremely freaked out about the fourth being broken extremely well by Kirby.

Kirby, somehow able to sense this, smiled, did the pose where he says "hi!" but instead of saying that, he said...

"Bye!" Kirby said cheerfully to the author and the viewers. This startled Meta Knight greatly, as to him, there was nobody except them around to say "bye" to.

"Kirby, who are you saying "bye" to?" Meta Knight asked curiously.

Kirby just smiled in reply before going back to eating.

_Sometimes, I wonder how sane he really is. Meta knight thought. Still though, I wonder if all this is a sign of something bigger? He thought._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was... freaky. So! Vote for Dreamland to be visited first by the hero's! Otherwise, Kirby will be very sad, and we don't want that, now do we?<strong>

**Review please! Or else Kirby's either going to be even more sad, or just as sad! Actually, he'd be very mad too... and something tells me I don't want to find out what he does to people that make him angry. The Poll closes tonight or tomorrow, so vote now! Otherwise, i'll have to pick... Which I don't want to do.**


End file.
